1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide tool and more particularly relates to a guide tool which may be releasably clamped to a workpiece for performing a work function step on the workpiece, such as drawing a straight reference line along the workpiece or cutting the workpiece along a desired reference line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A significant number of tool designs for performing a straight line work function on a workpiece are known in the prior art. Among the most relevant of such prior art designs are the guides shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,365,822 and 3,829,231. A similar but somewhat more complex, guide is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,103. Still other prior art guide devices are illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,307,513; 4,463,644; 4,619,170; 3,186,452; 5,138,759; 4,075,920; 4,059,038; 4,077,292; 4,356,748; 4,291,602; 4,919,384; and 3,373,781.
The guide tool of the present invention departs in several respects from the designs of the prior art tools to permit the tool to be secured to a workpiece for the work step function to be performed at any desired angle across the workpiece and to permit the steps of installation of the guide to be performed by a single workman utilizing both hands at positions above the guide tool and the workpiece. Further, the guide tool may be readily and quickly assembled for use and disassembled for packing and transport between jobs.